


Single White Cellist Seeks Three Open-Minded Soulmates

by Pineprin137



Series: Ménage a quatre [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Artist Danneel, Asphyxiation Kink, Bad Boy Jensen Ackles, Caretaker Genevieve, Cellist Jensen, Dom/sub Undertones, Drunk Jensen Ackles, F/F, F/M, Frisky Jensen, Hungover Jensen, Innocent Genevieve, Jared is not happy, M/M, Multi, Musician Jensen Ackles, Nervousness, Semi-Public Sex, Sick Danneel, Tattoos, Teacher Genevieve, Teacher Jared Padalecki, Those tags should be earlier, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Virginity, Vomiting, Wall Sex, non-graphic, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:41:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22516390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pineprin137/pseuds/Pineprin137
Summary: Jensen has everything he ever wanted. A fantastic boyfriend, a successful career in the orchestra, oh, and two smoking hot girlfriends.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Genevieve Cortese/Danneel Harris/Jared Padalecki
Series: Ménage a quatre [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848079
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	1. The Night Before

“Ooops, who put tha’there?” 

_ “Jensen, no. Not that way. Hey, stop. Babe, you’re going to wake the girls…”  _

“Op s’rry. Shhhhhh.” 

In the bedroom, Danneel sits up in bed blinking at the doorway. It may be dark in the hallway outside the master suite, but it is obvious that Jared and a very drunk Jensen are finally home. She looks over at the woman snuggled against her and frowns.  _ If those two don’t shut up they’re going to wake Gen… _

Danneel scoots to the edge of the mattress and slips her socked feet to the floor. The air is chilly and she wraps her arms around herself as she walks into the hallway. 

“Soooo sesy. Get me suma ‘at!” Jensen slurs, leering at Jared and trying to smack his ass. Luckily, Jared is there to catch him when he misses. 

_ “Jared. I thought you said you could handle him?” _ Danneel whispers loudly. 

Jared reluctantly glances up from the drunken man now clinging to him and cringes. “Hey, baby.”

“Daaaannnnniiii!” Jensen releases Jared so he can stumble over to Danni. She glares, sighing when he trips and falls against the wall. 

Jensen slides all the way to the floor and starts laughing. He laughs so hard that he tips over then simply lays there with a goofy smile on his face. 

Jared chuckles at their boyfriend’s antics while Danni rolls her eyes. They each take a side and help him up. 

Jensen sways into Jared, attempting to make come-hither eyes at Danni. He gropes her ass and she smacks him lightly.

“Hands off, mister. Sober up, then we’ll talk.” 

He pouts and throws his arms around Jared. 

The other man stands perfectly still until Jensen finally stops wiggling, then wraps one arm around the drunken man’s waist. 

_ “C’ mon, buddy. Let’s get you to bed.” _

“‘M not tire’.” 

_ “Jensen, shh! You’re going to wake Gen. She needs to sleep.” _

“ _ Mouse?! _ ” Jensen asks excitedly. 

Jared holds the other man firmly when Jensen tries to ‘run’ into the bedroom and tackle the sleeping woman. 

“Jen, you can say hello tomorrow. Now, we  _ need _ to get you to bed. You have a show tomorrow night, remember?” 

Danneel gives Jared a hard look when he forgets to whisper. He shrugs and sheepishly guides Jensen into the bedroom. 

While Jared supervises the removal of Jensen’s jeans, faded t-shirt, and shoes, Danneel crawls onto the opposite side of the bed and lays down next to Genevieve. The petite brunette is somehow still sleeping soundly, thank goodness.

Danneel kisses her forehead before gathering the smaller woman into her arms. She watches the two men as she strokes Gen’s hair, making sure they don’t need her help. 

After Jensen has been disrobed, Jared quickly undresses and gets into bed. 

He beckons to a very sleepy Jensen,  _ “C’ mere, babe. Come snuggle.”  _

Jensen happily slides into his favorite spot and buries his face in his boyfriend’s neck. He doles out one last sloppy kiss and promptly passes out. 

_ “Goodnight, Jare.”  _

_ “‘Night, Dan.”  _

- - \- 

“Shhh, it’s okay, hon’. It’s almost over. Just breathe.” 

Genevieve smoothes her small hand up and down Jensen’s back as he heaves. The muscles tighten beneath her fingers and his head dips lower as more alcohol comes up. 

“Ugh… why… did I... drink... so damn mu--” Jensen coughs hard then spits into the dirty water. 

Genevieve picks up the water glass by her knee and offers it to him.

“Rinse?” 

Jensen does as he is told then eases back against the bathtub. He leans his head on the cool porcelain and moans. His head is pounding and he’s starving but the thought of food makes his stomach force up a painful belch. Genevieve gets up and walks over to the double sinks. She grabs the washcloth lying there and re-wets it with lukewarm water. 

She sits down beside Jensen and tucks her feet under her before carefully laying the rag over his closed eyes. He sighs and leans into her. Genevieve blushes. The older man isn’t wearing anything but a pair of plaid boxers Jared gave to him at Christmas last year. 

Unlike Danneel, Genevieve is not experienced in the art of sexuality and exploration. Sure, she’s been dating the three of them for almost a year, but she’s still a virgin. All three of her lovers have been extremely understanding and gentle with her. Never pressuring her to go further than she’s comfortable with. However, she isn’t stupid. She knows they would like to take things further. They have sex regularly, sometimes while she watches. 

Being in here  _ alone _ with Jensen is tempting. Especially since he’s already half-naked. She twists her hands in her lap instead of running them over his tattoos, bites her lip instead of trailing her finger up the inside of his strong thigh. 

Jensen licks his lips and speaks in a raspy whisper, “Sweetheart, you don’t have to be afraid of me. I’m not going to bite you. Hell, I don’t even want to  _ move _ right now…” 

Genevieve opens her mouth to respond but is cut off by the slamming of the door into the wall. Jensen curses and grits his teeth against the resounding pain in his temple. Genevieve rests her hand on his head, holding the washcloth in place. 

“ _ No, no, no! _ Dan, don’t you dare!” Jared yells from the bedroom. 

Jensen and Genevieve look over just as their girlfriend rushes into the bathroom. The tank top Danni wore to bed is wet and she has a hand pressed firmly over her mouth. 

Genevieve scrambles out of the way but Jensen ends up with a very sick Danneel in his lap. He quickly helps position her head over the toilet bowl still filled with his sick then gags when she throws up. 

“Oh for the love of-- Jensen, move!” Jared huffs maneuvering his boyfriend out of the way so he can kneel behind Danni as she continues to vomit. 

As soon as he is free, Jensen hurries out of the room. 

Genevieve sits on the sick woman’s other side and brushes their girlfriend’s long auburn hair back into a loose ponytail. 

She looked over at Jared, “What happened? I thought Jensen was the only one who drank last night?” 

Jared scoffs and shakes his head, “He was. She seemed fine when we got home last night. But when I kissed her good morning, she told me she felt off. I was trying to get her to explain when she suddenly gagged. I was afraid she was going to puke on the bed. So I sort of pushed her in here.” 

Genevieve leans forward and kisses Danni’s bare shoulder. “Poor baby…” 

“She okay?” Jensen asks from the bedroom. The musician has a tendency to get sick when other people get sick around him so he is trying to keep his distance. 

Jared’s big hand smoothes over the sick woman’s back as the heaving starts to die down. “Baby?” 

Danneel raises her head and accepts the tissue Gen offers to her. She blows her nose, easing into Jared’s arms as she dries her eyes and wipes her chin off. Her eyes are on the doorway. Regardless of his sympathetic stomach, Jensen is still her favorite caretaker and she wants him to cuddle her. 

“Hon’? You ready for her?” Genevieve calls out to Jensen. 

Jensen timidly peeks into the bathroom and frowns at how pathetic Danni looks all tucked up against Jared. He crouches down in front of her and rubs his thumb across her cheek. 

“You ready for bed?” He asks her while silently communicating with their boyfriend.

Jared nods and after Danni responds, he scoops her up and follows Jensen back into the bedroom. 

While he and Genevieve get her situated in bed, Jensen quickly changes into a pair of black sweats. 

Jared glances over at him. His pupils dilate as his dick inappropriately hardens in his shorts. 

Jensen’s myriad tattoos are fully on display as he digs around in the drawer for his socks. The pendant he always has on resting between the dove and eagle on his chest, the black cord highlighting the black and white image of a rose on the back of his right shoulder. 

It’s so rare to see Jensen’s ink on display that it always takes Jared’s breath away. Most people assume that because the modelesque man plays in the orchestra, he is a buttoned-up, stiff-upper-lipped aristocrat with a pedigree name and parents who are loaded. 

That’s definitely _not_ Jensen. 

Once he unearths his socks and puts them on, Jensen sits down on the bed beside Danni and holds his arm out. She snuggles close to him, laying her head in his lap so he can pet her hair.

Jared takes a seat opposite them at the end of the bed. Genevieve stands next to him, places one small hand on his shoulder. 

“You guys going to be alright?” Jared checks his watch and frowns, “It’s about six now, so Gen and I should probably get going.”

Jensen’s eyes are already closed, but he peeks one open and nods. “We’ll be fine. She’s probably going to sleep for a while and other than needing to practice my solo one more time before tonight, I don’t have anything.” His forehead throbs and he grimaces. 

“Well, except sleeping off my hangover… ” 

Jared chuckles as he rises from the bed and walks over to kiss him. 

“That’s probably a good idea,” he says before leaning down to kiss Danni’s forehead as well. “Feel better, baby.” 

He pauses as he passes Gen. “Need a ride, Mouse?” 

Genevieve blushes, hearing the nickname Jensen gave her when he first met her. She nods at Jared and he smiles. 

“I’ll go get the car started and wait for you in the driveway.” 

She nods and he leaves. She looks back to Jensen and blushes even harder when he moves his eyes down her slim body. Somehow, even though she’s wearing a pair of black dress pants and her favorite soft grey sweater, he makes her feel like she’s naked. 

Jensen’s heated gaze finally rests on her face. “Not gonna leave without giving me a kiss, are you, Mouse?”

“Of--” her voice cracks and she clears her throat, “Of course not.” 

Genevieve steps up to the side of the bed and freezes. Although Jared likes to be cuddly and soft, Jensen prefers to dominate. He likes to be in control during sex and with him, kissing can be just as good as the real deal according to Danni and Jared. 

He snags his free arm around her tiny waist and pulls her close. His eyes flit from her glistening lips to her gentle brown eyes and back down, waiting for permission to take what he wants. 

She barely tilts her chin and he smirks before capturing her mouth with his. His tongue prods her lips and she parts them so he can delve inside, tasting the remnants of her blueberry muffin and vanilla breakfast smoothie. 

He groans deep in his chest and removes his hand from Danni’s hair so he can twist and bury it in Gen’s. The smaller woman timidly places a hand on his bare chest and he hisses when she unknowingly curls her fingers, pushing her nails into his skin. 

His cock swells beneath Danni’s head and he breaks the kiss, both of them breathing heavily. Jensen smirks softly and wipes his spit off of Gen’s lips then kisses her once more. This time it’s just a quick peck though. As much as he would  _ love  _ to continue their heated makeout session, he knows she has to get to work. Plus, with how aroused he is right now, he isn’t sure he could stop if she told him to. 

He rests his forehead against hers. “Have a good day, Mouse.” 

She tilts her face so she can connect their lips in another gentler kiss. “Just promise me you’ll call if you need anything?” 

Jensen snorts, “I promise. Now, go. Jared’s probably wondering where the hell you are.” 

After Genevieve finally leaves, Jensen lies down next to Danneel. He wraps his arms around her and rests his chin on her head. 

She mumbles into his chest, “ You know she’s goin' to be a screamer, right?” 

Jensen pulls the blanket up over them and smirks. “Oh, definitely.” 


	2. Day Breaks

Danneel sleeps for most of the day while Jensen moves between the bedroom and the den. After he slept off the worst of his headache, he’s been busy practicing for the concert tonight and sorting through the laundry. Of course, he ended up having to put on a new load when he discovered that’s where his white dress shirt disappeared to. 

When Jared and Genevieve get back to the house around five, they head straight for the master closet to get dressed. Jensen has to be at the concert hall at seven and there will be downtown traffic since it is a formal event.

Thanks to his pre-show jitters, Jensen has been dressed and ready to go for the last half hour. Now, he’s helping Danneel with her floor-length gown. He pushes her long hair over the front of her shoulder and kisses her bare skin while he hooks the tiny clasp and runs the zipper up. She leans back against him and offers her neck. He licks a wide stripe up to her jaw then nibbles until he can snag her earlobe and suck on it. She sighs and bites her lip. Her hand trails back to grasp his firm ass. 

Unbeknownst to them, Jared keeps catching glimpses of them in the mirror as he fastens Gen’s gold necklace. He settles his hands on her hips trying to steady himself as he wills his erection to go down. It wouldn’t do to show up at the doors to the concert hall with a visible bulge in his pants. 

“Jarebear, you okay?” Genevieve whispers.

He pulls his eyes away from the two people groping each other on the other side of the room and nods. “Uh, yeah. I’m good.” He looks down at her and smiles. 

“The cold air will help.” 

Suddenly realizing what her lover is referring to, Genevieve blushes. She instinctively glances down then quickly averts her eyes. 

Now, Jared blushes. He coughs and gestures to the bathroom. “Why don’t you, uh, take Danni and finish up. I’ll take Jensen. We’ll grab the tickets then head out to the car.” 

Jensen groans from where he’s pushing Danni against the wall. “Ugh, you guys are no fun.” 

Jared snorts, “Hey, man, if you want to skip the show to get laid, that’s your prerogative, but they might be a little ticked when their soloist doesn’t show up.” 

Reluctantly agreeing that Jared is right, Jensen lifts his arm so Danni can duck underneath. She walks into the en suite with Gen, giggling as they discuss their boyfriends. 

The men wait in the car while the ladies finish up then Jared pulls out and heads toward the venue. 

About fifteen minutes away from the concert hall, however, Jensen coughs and asks him to stop the car, “Jared, pull over. I’m gonna puke.” 

Jared skillfully eases the car to the side of the road and unbuckles Jensen’s seatbelt. The other man pushes the door open and leans out, vomit splattering onto the grass. 

Well-versed with the musician’s nerves, Danni grabs his tie and lays it over his shoulder while Jared removes Jensen’s suit jacket and Gen grabs the after-care kit from beneath the seat. 

Jensen hangs his head between his knees, his dress shoes safely resting on the running board as he waits for it to stop. 

When they hear him spit, signaling the end, they jump into action. Genevieve hands out the supplies and each of Jensen’s lovers gets to work. Jared mans the water bottle and keeps his eye on the clock. Danneel cleans off his face and wipes down anywhere that may have gotten hit by back-splash. Genevieve waits until Jensen has rinsed his mouth then offers him the small bottle of mouthwash and a stick of gum. 

Jared waits until Jensen sits back in his seat and re-buckles his seatbelt before he turns on his blinker and pulls back into the traffic. 

* * *

By the time they arrive at the hall, Jensen only has twenty minutes until he has to head onto the stage to prepare for the concert. Luckily, that’s all the time he needs. 

Jared pulls around the back of the lot and stops the car near the rear entrance marked _For Use By Performers Only_. 

Jensen opens the door but doesn’t get out. Instead, he glances over his shoulder at Jared. Jared frowns, wondering what’s wrong. Jensen raises his eyes and Jared’s lips thin into a straight line. He slowly shakes his head warning the man not to do it. 

He closes his eyes and grips the wheel tightly. “Jensen… _don’t_. You have to be on stage in like fifteen minutes!” 

“I know.” Jensen chews on his bottom lip, his eyes glued to Jared while he debates in his head. When Jared dares to glance at him, there’s a mischievous glint in those green eyes. 

“Hey, Danni,” Jensen calls without pulling his stare from Jared. 

“Hm?” She answers coquettishly. She’s well aware of what he wants and happy to oblige now that she’s feeling well. 

Jensen mouths ‘Sorry’ to Jared and gets out of the car. He opens the back door and offers his hand to Danni. “Wanna get the full tour?” 

She slips her hand in his. “I’m getting the VIP treatment tonight?” 

“Hell, yeah. Nothing’s off-limits to you.” He’s speaking to Danni but he winks at Gen.

The girls giggle while Jared stews in the front seat. Danneel takes Jensen’s hand and gathers her long skirt. Jensen takes her purse and shoes then they run up the loading ramp. They pause long enough for Jensen to use his keycard then push through the door and disappear inside. 

Jared mumbles under his breath and follows the drive back to the front so he can find a parking space. 


	3. Backstage Antics

Danneel is no stranger to the empty hallways of the concert hall, she’s been back here with Jensen and Jared more times than she can count. 

Her laughter echoes as her bare feet slap the linoleum and a few escaped ringlets bounce against her back and bare shoulders. Jensen chases after her with a wicked grin on his face. 

He finally catches her just outside of the sound booth and they frantically kiss as he fumbles to open the door. Finally, it clicks open and they tumble inside. 

Danneel’s hands grasp for purchase on the wall, his suit, the soundboard. Jensen digs under the long skirt of Danni’s dress and pulls her silky panties down one leg while she quickly unbuckles his pants and pulls his dick out. 

Once all of the important parts are uncovered, Jensen places his hands beneath her ass and lifts her. Danneel wraps her legs around his waist and slaps one hand against the wall beside his head as he begins to fuck her. 

The only sounds in the tiny room are those of pleasure. The slapping of Jensen’s balls as he pounds into her, her small whimpers and broken moans. Jensen feels his orgasm approaching and spins so he can lay her down on the soundboard. Danneel’s head flops around as dials and knobs dig into her back. 

Just before the entire hall would be alerted of their _vigorous_ extracurricular activities, Danneel begs him to flip her over. He growls and his pupils dilate. He _loves_ anal. Whether it’s Danni or Jared, he doesn’t care. As long as he has a willing ass to stick his dick in, he’s a happy man. 

“Oh, fuck yes!” 

He grips her hips and changes the angle so he can reach between her legs and curl his fingers around her g-spot. Normally, he would try to make her squirt. Preferably, all over his face. But right now, they need to finish up so he can get to the stage. 

Danneel grasps the edge of the console, broken cries getting caught in her throat as she struggles to remain quiet. She’s right there. He can tell. He just needs to help her over the edge. 

He slows his pace until his hand is hovering just above her throat. She makes a noise that forces him to tighten all of his muscles to keep from coming. Then just as his hand closes around her bare throat, he pounds into her while rubbing her off with two fingers. 

Danneel soundlessly screams as she gushes on his dick, her air still restricted by his hand. Jensen’s eyes roll back in his head as he bucks hard against her and shoots his load deep in her ass. 

* * *

Jared checks his watch for the third time and curses. Beside him, Genevieve frowns. 

“Jared, they’ll make it. I’m sure they just went to the bathroom or something.”

He snorts and drapes his arm over her bare shoulders. Both she and Danneel opted for a long gown with no sleeves tonight. 

“I highly doubt that.” 

A chorus of _oohs_ and _aahs_ make them turn to see what the fuss is about. Jared swallows hard, he can’t decide if it’s jealousy, arousal, or anger. Genevieve blushes. 

Their sexy musicisn wears a sly smirk as he leads Danni into the lobby. The pair spot Jared and Gen, head right for them. 

Jared rolls his eyes. Sometimes, Jensen can be a little too adventurous in his opinion. 

“Seriously, guys? You couldn’t wait until after the show?” 

Jensen chuckles as he smacks Danni’s ass. “Have you _seen_ her? I’m amazed I didn’t fuck her in the car.” 

Jared gives the musician a stern look. “ _Jensen..._ ” His eyes travel to Gen and back. 

Jensen catches on and nods. He turns toward Gen. “Sorry, Mouse.” 

“It’s okay, hon’. I honestly don’t think any other version of that word would work when talking about what you do. ” 

Her lovers are still gaping at her in shock when an usher walks up to the group and taps Jensen on the shoulder.

“Mr. Ackles? Mr. Marks is looking for you.” 

“ _Shit._ Alright, just uh, tell him I’m on my way. Two minutes.”

The teenage boy moseys back toward the auditorium and Jensen turns to his three favorite people.

“Alright, I gotta go. Uh, I’ll see you after, I guess?” He looks at Jared when he says the last part, an unspoken apology in his eyes. 

Jared sighs and pulls him in for a quick kiss. “‘Course. Good luck.” 

Danneel and Genevieve each kiss him on the cheek and wish him luck then follow Jared inside to wait for the concert to start.

Jensen tilts his head as he watches those three fine asses walk away. 

He really is the luckiest man in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> If y'all are interested in hearing about how they all got together, leave a comment. 
> 
> I have a few ideas but I don't know if I want to put all the effort in unless people want to actually read it, you know? 
> 
> Kudos appreciated!


End file.
